User blog:I love kickin` it/kickin' it charaters
'Jack' Jack Brewer (Leo Howard) is the new kid in town, whose foremost hobbies are martial arts and skateboarding. He learned karate from his grandfather, who also trained Bobby Wasabi for the latter's movies. Jack is loyal to his friends and inspires them to give 110%, just as he himself always does. He cannot stand the scent, or taste, of Blue cheese Jack also has a phodia of clowns, which he confronted in "Boo Gi Nights". He has great respect for his elders, particularly Rudy, but dislikes being told what to do and when, he also dislikes being shoved away. In the episode "Buddyguards" it is revealed that Jack can play guitar. It is revealed that his last name is Brewer and was shown that he gets jealous when Kim goes around other boys shown in the episode Jack City". Jack has skills in martial arts that far surpass his friends (and enemies).It revealed that Jack likes Kim, and vice versa. In Karate Games Kim tells Jack that he is amazing and then they almost kiss. He asks her out on a date in "Kickin' It On Our Own." They begin dating in "Two Dates and A Funeral." 'Milton' Milton David Krupnick (Dylan Riley Snyder) is an honor student who enrolls in martial arts to learn self-defense after being bullied for taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of confidence. A child prodigy, most school subjects come naturally to him. Milton has a weird sense of nerd fashion, and once got food for the dojo when it was about to get smashed. According to his parents, he looked like a baby bird when he was born. He takes pride in having won his school's first-ever Spelling Bee. Milton wants to be a "kick-butt" hero like Jack. His rarely-used middle name is David. Milton also loves Live Action Role Playing in the park. His girlfriend is Julie. It is revealed that both Milton and Jerry have become so good at karate that they can fight black dragons and beat them. During Kickin it On Our Own, he transfers to Swathmore Academy and Claire seems to have a crush on him. Jerry Jerry Ceaser Martinez (Mateo Arias) is a "lone wolf" who ends up at Bobby Wasabi's dojo to complete his school PE credit. Jerry speaks Spanish fluently (despite flunking his high-school Spanish class), and acts the bad boy to give himself the illusion of being macho. A talented dancer, he once invented a move called -"The Jerry". While more confused than tough, he's fiercely loyal and takes his friendships very seriously.[3] Jerry is willing to try anything at least once, and seldom refuses a dare. He has a tendency to choke on his barbells, due to lifting heavier weights and/or more of them than he really should. Jerry served a brief stint as the stunt partner of Seaford High cheer-captain (and karate classmate) Kim, but this didn't last because he kept dropping her...and because of his morbidly-hairy body and limbs. It is revealed in the episode "Reality Fights" that Jerry is frightened of saltine crackers. His last name, Martinez, was first revealed in "All the Wrong Moves." In "Skate Rat", Eddie revealed that Jerry's middle name is Ceaser. Jerry has become a better karate student then both Eddie and Milton seen in "All the President's Friends" when he fights Frank. 'Kim' Kim Crawford (Olivia Holt) is the only female student at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy but that doesn't faze her. She crossed over from an arch-rival dojo, the Black Dragons, after they cheated in a tournament and still lost.[4] Kim loves journalism and hates being called "just another pretty face". She rarely wears dresses or makeup, except to impress a guy. She's co-captain of her high-school cheer squad, and had a huge crush on teen pop star Ricky Weaver...until he proved to be an utter heel. If Kim has a weakness, it's dancing; even with coaching from karate classmate Jerry, she has trouble "getting down." Kim's toughness belies her endearing appearance; she's typically the first to stick up for herself and/or a friend. Her last name, Crawford, was revealed in the season 1 episode "Dojo Day Afternoon".Kim has a crush on fellow black belt Jack, but hides it from him and everybody else. It's revealed in the episode "A Slip Down Memory Lane" that she considers Jack as more than just a friend. In the episode "Wazombie Warrior", Kim thought she was on a date with Jack. In Karate Games Kim tells Jack that he is amazing and Jack almost kissed her. In Kickin' It On Our Own, she has a boyfriend named Brett, but breaks up with him because she still has feelings for Jack. They go on a date at the end. They begin dating in "Two Dates and A Funeral." 'Eddie' Eddie (Alex Christian Jones) is a sweet-but-uncoordinated youngster who attends Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy to get in shape. He loves the sense of achievement karate gives him. Eddie's biggest fear is that, if the dojo ever closes, he'll be forced by his mother back to Mrs. King's Dance Academy.[5] His pet peeve is doing anything he detests - like taking dance and/or cello lessons - for the sole purpose of impressing others. Eddie's mom once told him that babies came from a pumpkin patch. He embarrasses easily, and was once blackmailed by school bully Truman into pulling a series of cruel pranks to his friends. He wants to be an archeologist when he grows up. In "A Slip Down Memory Lane", Milton honestly answers Eddie's question of Eddie's horrible karate moves, meaning that Eddie can't improve his karate skills well. Eddie's last name was never revealed. Eddie will not apper on season 3 ''' Rudy''' Rudy Gillespie (Jason Earles) a 3rd degree blackbelt and the sensei - also, more recently, manager - of the local Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, Rudy was a top amateur martial artist until being sidelined by an injury; he remains as competitive as they come. He's a lifelong fan of Bobby Wasabi, and keeps posters of all the man's movies around the dojo. Rudy has used his entire life's savings to become co-owner of the BWMAA chain, and takes fierce pride in the fact.[6] Despite his wacky nature and sometimes-gross sense of humor, he's a very good (if unorthodox) karate instructor who genuinely identifies with his students...and who's always ready to back them up when rough times get rougher. His last name, Gillespie, was first revealed in "It Takes Two To Tangle." In Kickin It On Our Own, he sells the dojo but gets it back after winning a fight against Kofi Kingston. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts